Dirty Little Secret
by InsanityShadowed
Summary: The two most influential and unlikely people in the wizarding world are having an affair. Songfic to Dirty Little Secret by the AllAmerican Rejects. WARNING: THIS IS SLASH, I REPEAT SLASH, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN I SUGGEST NOT READING! light smut. R


Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Oh all right then; I, darkness behind innocent eyes, does not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters they all belong to J.K Rowling who will never make Harry and Draco Cannon much to many of the slash fans which leads me to why I am here.

Summary: The two most influential and unlikely people in the wizarding world are having an affair. Songfic to Dirty Little Secret by the All-American Rejects

Author's Note: Ok be nice please because this is my first attempt at a songfic and light smut anyway enjoy.

_

* * *

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"Harry sweetie where are you going" my wife Ginny questions me as I put on my jacket.

"Walk" I lied. She smiles sadly at me and gives me a quick kiss. I return the kiss but not the smile. She thinks I need to clear my head because I remembered something about the war; I can't tell her the truth it would break her heart.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"Draco, where are you going?" Draco inwardly winced at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Out" the blond male answered sharply.

"Out where?" Pansy questioned making her husband glare.

"Its business" he answered just as vaguely and walked out of Malfoy Manor. They had reputations to uphold, he couldn't tell anyone what he really did. It would be the end for the both of them.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

It was a medium classed motel on the outskirts of London. It was there secret, the owner probably knew as well but she was a muggle; she couldn't tell anyone of importance. They met often, mostly at night. It was always the same room. A small room with only a double bed and a bathroom; they didn't need anything else.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

"Mr. Potter" the owner greeted me. I nodded my head in reply and she handed me the keys to the room. I nodded once more and headed off to the room, number twenty. I slid the key into the lock and entered, turning on the light as I passed the switch.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

My breath hitched when I heard the door opening. This was wrong I knew it yet I couldn't stop. The feel of his hair in my hands, his gentle touch, and the moans of ecstasy compelled me to go on with this.

_Who has to know  
The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back_

"Harry" he greets me, standing just in front of the closed door. I can put a stop to this with just one little word; one little word is all it takes. He crosses the room to where I'm sitting on the bed in two quick strides and firmly plants his lips on top of my own. I know yet again that I can never say that word to him. Everyone has dirty little secrets he's mine.

"Draco" I moan, forgetting about everything. Ginny, my friends, my family, my life because just for this time; just in this room he is everything.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
_

Clothes lay abandoned on the carpeted floor as lust filled moans fill the room. Hands groped, mouths met with bare skin and screams of pleasure were matched one for one as things got more and more heated between the two once enemies. Neither wanted it to end. Harry screamed out as his lover entered him without hesitation, thrusting his hips and arching his back.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

And then it was over until the next time. Harry kissed Draco one more time before getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. Draco sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. He loved Harry; he knew it and wanted to be with him. He also knew that the other man wanted to be with him to but neither could; they had lives that demanded that they hated each other wives who loved them, families that cared for them. No this would probably forever be there dirty little secret.

* * *

So be nice and leave a review or I'll use the puppy dog eyes but not flames because then you will make me sad and I will cry… well I won't cry but I will blast the crap out of you. Constructive criticism is welcome, very welcome. 


End file.
